perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Perisno
The Kingdom of Perisno 'is the final faction that can emerge within the land of Perisno, carrying the name and will of the ancient. This faction will be formed once the player becomes a monarch under his/her own name. Lore The Kingdom of Perisno is the incarnation of the cultural and societal values of the Perisno Pilgrims, a dream of a Perisno united under one ruler and living in harmony with the splendor of the land. The inspiration for this idea comes from the spiritual practices of the Venetoran Empire, Perisno's first great power. These practices were centered around worship of the land, its resources, and the vast diversity of life that it sustains. The Darkforest The Darkforest is a mythical place that has a special connection to the Kingdom of Perisno. It is described as a grove of silver oak trees in the heart of the greatest forest in Perisno, so dense that daylight cannot penetrate its interior. It is presented as the oasis in the neverending sea of trees and a refuge against the dangers of the world, where animals and spirits come to rest. The Darkforest is a symbol of the kind of utopia the Kingdom of Perisno strives to provide. Popular support Many lords and citizens are sympathetic to the cause of the Perisno Pilgrims and the vision of the Kingdom of Perisno, and choose to fight for these beliefs. The following lords and companions utilize Perisnoan troops in their armies: *Duke Raunaeril *Aracanus *Kara *Alindel Cunning Archduke Bregedon and his son Duke Naraglad too use Perisnoan troops but for purely mercantile reasons (not because they care at all about this culture) - they find them much cheaper to recruit&train&maintain than their fellow elves. The leader of the Perisno Pilgrims, Nox of Zephilli, also leads an army of Perisnoan troops in his unique spawn. Government The form of government of the newly established Kingdom of Perisno is flexible, because the policies can be determined by the player. Therefore, they can either become the king/queen of Perisno, or create a Perisnoan republic. The ruler can create justice and prosperity for the people or bring cruelty and despair for ages to come. Such is the flexibility and volatility of a new kingdom that could adopt a completely new culture and doctrine for their military at the whim of their monarch. Lords *Player as the leader of the faction. *Companions into vassals ''(companion will remain as vassal afterward, never return as party member) *Vassals from the other kingdoms that join your faction through several means. Military A more detailed discussion about Kingdom of Perisno military forces can be seen here. Territories Town *Any town that captured from other factions (the first captured one becomes the court, if a town is the first conquered and not a castle). Castle *Any castle that captured from other factions (the first captured one becomes the court, if a castle is the first conquered and not a town). Villages *The villages that connected to the captured town or castle. Special Feature There are 2 vassals eligible to be wed by male player characters. The two vassals are Princess Linthradil of Elintor and Princess Birgit of Reich. These marriage will allow player to ask his wife to rebel to join her husband's kingdom or ask her to rebel and became leader of her own kingdom. By choosing the second option the Kingdom of Perisno will be formed, and player will become the first vassal of the kingdom as well as marshal of the Kingdom. Kingdom Cultures The culture of the kingdom and types of troops that can be recruited from within it's villages can be set via Chancellor and it is up to the player to adjust the Kingdom of Perisno to whatever culture suits their fancy. Here are the cultures available and prices: Switching culture changes the following: * Recruits from villages and castles. * Type of weapons/armor/horses towns might sell. * Will influence the type of troops your vassals use only when you tell me to do so. Additionally, a player monarch can force his vassals to switch the type of troops that they hire and use for their garrison, the options are as follow: # '''I want you to start training troops from the culture of my kingdom. # I want you to sign a contract with the Freelancer Guild and start recruiting their soldiers. # I want you to start training the same soldiers that are trained for me by the Mercenary Guild. Bear in mind that choosing any of these options will yield a -10 relation to the vassal regardless of their personality and they will also lose any household troops they had prior to the switch. So it is recommended you do this to lords that are generic in terms of recruited troops. Trivia * Sending a recruiter on a mission to get falconian troops will result on him getting Farmers instead, which can then be trained into Perisno Recruits. Category:Factions Category:Kingdom of Perisno